Receta para una Noticia
by Heero Root
Summary: Todo comenzo con un mal entendido, para luego al final llevarse una gran sorpresa no solamente ella, si no que el tambien. El siguiente fic participa en el reto "Cocina: porque el amor entra por la boca" del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina."


**Autor:** Heero Root

**Disclamer:**

Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me perteneces, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, al igual que la historia original.

**Personajes:** Naruto y Hinata

**Advertencia:** Mundo Ninja Post-Guerra tres años más tarde

_"**El siguiente fic participa en el reto "Cocina: porque el amor entra por la boca" del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina."**_

_FlashBack_

_**-oooo- (Salto de tiempo)**_

* * *

**Receta para una noticia**

Me encontraba apoyada, en la pared de la entrada de mi casa, abrazando fuertemente mis piernas, sentía mi ojos arder por tanto llorar…No sabía que había pasado, o como llegue a este punto, solamente podía escuchar los golpes de Naruto-kun que daba en la puerta y su voz diciendo

–Hinata, por favor abre la puerta…déjame explicártelo – decía el rubio con una voz afligida

La verdad quería escuchar lo que me quería decir escuchar su explicación, pero la voz de la razón me decía lo contrario, fue entonces que de pronto deje de escuchar los golpes en la puerta, levante mi mirada asustada, cuando de pronto por debajo de esta, pasa un papel doblado.

–Por favor Hinata, entiendo que no me quieras escuchar ahora, pero por favor ve a la dirección que está en el papel en dos horas más, ahí te explicare todo… –

Tome el papel con cuidado doblándolo para ver su contenido, como había dicho había una dirección, la cual conocía muy bien, como no conocerla si en ese lugar Naruto-kun se me había declarado…dando un suspiro me levante dejando el papel sobre la mesa, me fui a la habitación que compartía junto a mi rubio amado o tal vez no, aun no lo sabía con ciencia exacta que me iba a deparar ahora, me recosté en la cama y comencé a recordar el día en que Naruto-kun comenzó a actuar raro.

_**Flashback**_

_Me encontraba preparando el desayuno para mí y Naruto-kun, cuando de pronto, mi novio rubio aparece por la puerta de la cocina, restregando sus ojos, denotando que recién había despertado_

–_Ahhhhh (Bostezo)…buenos días Hinata – se acercó a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla, yo sin poder evitar sonrojarme le regalo una sonrisa_

–_Buenos días Naruto-kun, ¿cómo amaneciste? – le dije mientras terminaba de preparar unos hotcake y comenzaba a servirlos en un plato, junto a un jugo de naranja, pan tostado y un café._

–_Pues junto a ti…simplemente genial – regalándome esa sonrisa que tanto me fascina, dejo el plato delante de él, y sentándome a su lado para comenzar nuestro desayuno, cuando de pronto golpean la puerta de nuestra casa, me levanto para poder ir abrir, una vez ahí abro y me sorprendo a ver a Chouji-san_

–_Buenos días, Hinata se encuentra Naruto en casa, necesito verlo urgentemente - me dice algo nervioso_

–_Ahm…claro que sí, adelante lo llamo enseguida – hago pasar a Chouji-san, y luego me dirijo hacia la cocina mientras veo a Naruto-kun algo ansioso sin tocar su desayuno_

–_Naruto-kun, por que no has comenzado aún – le digo apenas entro a la cocina_

–_Es que quiero comerlo junto a ti, Hinata – dice un poco sonrojado y avergonzado, me acerco a él y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios le digo_

–_No hay problema Naruto-kun, sabes que me gusta cocinar para ti – le regalo un sonrisa, entonces le vuelvo a decir – en la sala te espera Choiji-san, dijo que era urgente_

–_Chouji?, no te dijo para que me quería – le niego con la cabeza, entonces Naruto-kun se para de la mesa y comienza a caminar hacía la sala, quería acompañarlo y ver de que trataba la urgencia de Chouji-san, pero este se veía nervioso y apurado por ende debe ser privado el asunto, así que los deje hablar solos, mientras tanto comienzo a ordenar un poco la cocina, mientras esperaba a que volviera Naruto-kun, luego de unos pocos minutos, escucho la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, escucho los pasos de mi amado novio, lo quedo observando y le pregunto, que es lo que quería Chouji-san sin sonar entrometida._

–_Pues quería que lo cubriera con un asunto, ya que la Tsunade-obachan lo envía a una misión por un tiempo, lo cual se va a demorar y no podrá atender ese asunto – se sienta nuevamente en la mesa, y yo copio su acción._

_Lo que no sabía que desde ese día, Naruto-kun comenzaría a actuar raro y alejarse de mí_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Me senté en la cama, flexionando mis piernas para luego abrazarlas, giro mi rostro a mi mueble de noche, abro el cajón y saco un sobre blanco, lo quedo observando, este era un pequeño regalo que quería darle a Naruto-kun, pero al parecer no podre dárselo o mejor dicho decírselo, me acomodo mejor en la cama, para luego observar un pequeño zorro de peluche, que me había regalado Naruto-kun cuando cumplimos el año de novios, tenía un corazón rojo entre sus patitas, con un bordado en dorado con nuestras iniciales N+H 4ever, suspirando, cierro mis ojos un momento para comenzar a recordar nuevamente como comenzó todo.

_**Flashback**_

_Era un nuevo día en mi casa que comparto con Naruto-kun me encontraba preparando el desayuno a mi rubio amado, no es que me obligue a preparárselo siempre, es que me gusta mucho cocinarle, siempre me gusta prepararle diferentes cosas, aunque su gusto por el ramen aún no se le quita, pero esa es su esencia, me gusta verlo feliz, puede que suene tal vez de mi parte presumida, pero me gusta cuando me elogia por mis comida, me gusta escucharle decir que mis comidas son únicas, me sonrojo de tan solo recordar esa mirada penetrante que tiene y esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca cada vez que me la regala…creo que me estoy desviando y me estoy desconcentrando, ya que los huevos revueltos se me están quemando, pero que bueno que me di cuenta antes que se me pasaran, escucho los pasos de mi adorado novio, cuando lo veo entrar por la puerta de la cocina, le regalo una sonrisa, mientras el me da un beso en la mejilla, apoya su mentón en mi hombro y dice_

–_Que haces Hinata, para que huela tan rico? –_

_Cuando lo mire de reojo, casi me muero al ver esa expresión que me colocaba, era tan adorable, entonces utilizando mí cucharon de madera para terminar de hacer los huevos, le respondo_

–_Hago unos huevos revueltos, Naruto-kun, perdona si el desayuno de hoy es tan simple –_

_Dije haciendo un ligero puchero en mis labios, entonces el viéndome fijamente, me dice_

–_No importa Hinata, sea simple o muy complejo, tu comida es, será siempre la mejor –_

_Dijo acortando nuestra distancia para darnos un apasionado beso, la verdad me encantaba cuando me besaba de esta manera, pero se le hacía tarde para presentarse al lugar que le había dicho Chouji-san, para mi mala fortuna corto el beso y digo a Naruto-kun_

–_Naruto-kun, apresura con tu desayuno, recuerda el favor que te pidió Chouji-san – lo veo hacer un gesto que me parece tierno, ya que cada vez que nos separamos por algún motivo cuando nos besamos coloca el mismo gesto, luego de unos minutos y una vez que termino de desayunar, se preparó para ir al lugar donde le había indicado Chouji-san, lo veo partir no sin antes darle un beso._

_Una vez que se perdió de mi vista, entro a la casa para comenzar a prepararme e ir a visitar a las chicas, Temari-san pronto se iba a mejorar e iban a tener su primogénito junto a Shikamaru-san, fue cuando de pronto me dio un fuerte mareo, sujetándome de una silla para evitar, caerme me sujeto mi cabeza, esperando a que terminara el mareo, luego de eso me viene un revoltijo en el estómago y me dan ganas de vomitar, voy corriendo rápidamente hacia el baño para devolver todo el desayuno._

_Una vez que termine, abro la llave de la tina, luego regulo el agua, y me doy un baño rápido y luego poder salir._

_**-ooooo-**_

_Han pasado varios días, y la rutina diaria que tengo por las mañanas con Naruto-kun, ha comenzado a cambiar, a pesar que ya no está desayunando conmigo, según el…Tsunade-sama le está dando muchas tareas para así prepararse para su futuro cargo como Hokage, aún me sigue diciendo esas hermosas palabras que me dice sobre mi cocina, la verdad no sabré que hacer cuando llegue el día en que ya no me las diga._

_**-ooooo-**_

_Mi gran temor ha llegado, han pasado un mes desde que Chouji-san vino a nuestra casa, y Naruto-kun ya no me dice esos comentario sobre mi comida, de hecho a comenzado a levantarse antes que yo, y no me da tiempo de despedirlo, solamente me dice_

–_Adiós Hinata, Tsunade-obachan me espera – _

_Me da un beso en la frente y se marcha, para llegar hasta muy tarde por la noche, y llega directamente a acostarse, la verdad me está colocando muy triste al ver que mi rubio amado ya no tiene esas pequeñas atenciones conmigo, tal vez sonara algo raro viniendo de mí, pero me gusta que tengas esas atenciones solamente para mí, y sea tan detallado al hacerla._

_El día de hoy no me encontraba muy bien de salud, así que fui a visitar a Sakura-san a su consulta, porque me han venido muchos mareos y muchas nauseas._

_**-ooooo-**_

_Hoy me encontraba caminando con rumbo a buscar los resultados que me tenía mi doctora amiga, al llegar me ve y me saluda con una gran sonrisa, y me dice._

–_Felicidades Hinata –_

–_Ah? Felicidades? Por qué Sakura-san? –_

_Entonces en ese momento me dio las mejores noticias que alguien me ha podido dar, comienzo a llorar de la alegría._

_**-ooooo-**_

_Ya era de noche, me encontraba acostada en nuestra cama, quería contarle la maravillosa noticia a Naruto-kun, pero los minutos pasaban y pasaban, y ya estaban dando la medianoche, cuando de pronto me quede dormida, sin poder sentir que los minutos más tarde, entraba mi adorado novio, el cual al llegar a nuestra habitación, entra sacándose su chaqueta, me observa y me da una pequeña sonrisa para luego besar tenuemente mis labios._

_A la mañana siguiente, no logro ver a Naruto-kun, triste y decepcionada, me levando para luego ir al baño y darme una ducha tibia._

_**-ooooo-**_

_Más tarde ese mismo día, me encontraba paseando por las calles de la aldea y comprando algunas cosas para la cena, y a lo lejos diviso ver una familiar cabellera alborotada rubia, feliz comienzo acercar, pero al llegar más cerca, lo encuentro con una hermosa chica de castaños, la cual iba un poco sonrojada, no lograba escuchar lo que decían, pero al parecer esa chica se sonrojaba por los elogios que le daba mi novio, me acerque un poco más para escuchar lo que decían, cuando…_

–_Tu comida es genial, es muy rica y sabrosa, tienes una buena sazón –_

_Mi corazón se detuvo cuando escuche esas palabras de la boca de mi novio, las cosas que llevaba, se me cayeron y al momento de hacer ruido, Naruto-kun y la chica se giran a verme, fui en ese momento en que el rostro de mi rubio, me mira con asombro, para luego pasar a miedo._

–_Hina…ta…que haces…aquí –_

–_Yo solamente compraba…unas cosas –_

_Me giro y comienzo a caminar rápidamente, fue en ese momento que siento la mano cálida de Naruto-kun en mi muñeca, me gira para quedar de frente, me mira y coloca su dedo en mi mejilla, haciéndome dar cuenta que estaba llorando_

–_Por favor Hinata, no llores por favor, se me parte el alma verte así, en especial si yo soy el causante –_

_Iba a tomar su mano, cuando veo a la chica más atrás, mirando algo sorprendida, fue entonces cuando reaccione, dando un brusco movimiento, me seco mis lágrimas y le digo_

–_No te molestes Naruto, mejor ve y sigue en lo tuyo con Tsunade-sama, a no espera no es eso lo que estás haciendo, si no estás engañándome con otra –_

_Fue en ese momento que mi mano reacciono sola, y le di una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla, me giro y me voy corriendo a la casa._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

De pronto me levanto de golpe, me había quedado dormida, comienzo a observar alrededor de la habitación, para luego mirar hacia la ventana y darme cuenta que ya es de noche, observo el reloj de pared que tenemos en la habitación y me doy cuenta que me quedan 20 minutos para la hora indicada que me había dicho Naruto-kun, la verdad me moría de ganas de verlo y que me diera una explicación, así que por instintiva me doy una ducha rápida y luego me coloco un vestido blanco, ceñido a mi pecho para luego caer suelto, me arreglo el cabello, me miro al espejo y me doy cuenta que mi aspecto es mucho mejor que en la tarde, así que salgo con rumbo al lugar que me había citado Naruto-kun.

Salgo de casa, agradezco que es una noche un poco calurosa, ya que nos encontrábamos en verano, sigo caminando hacia el lugar observando como pequeños niños se encontraban con sus padres jugando o paseando por las calles de la aldea y doy una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarme así mismo junto a Naruto-kun.

_**-ooooo-**_

Acercándome al lugar, mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente, ya que no sabía que me encontraría en ese lugar o que me diría, sigo caminando hasta que de pronto varias luces de vela me dejan sorprendida, el lugar tenía un aire romántico y tranquilo, al medio de todo eso se encontraba un mantel de a cuadros rojos y blancos, en este había una gran variedad de comidas y postres, miro absorta a todo, cuando de pronto siento unos fuertes y protectores brazos abrazarme por mi cintura, y susurrando al oído

–La verdad no sabía si ibas a venir, me estaba preocupando mucho – abrazándome con mucha fuerza, yo simplemente me dejo llevar por el momento, no sabía que hacer o que decir, así que preferí quedarme callada, fue cuando la voz de Naruto-kun se vuelve a escuchar

–No te estoy engañando y jamás lo hare, eres lo más preciado que tengo en la vida, una vez casi te perdí, no quisiera perderte otra vez, esa chica con la que me viste…es una amiga que conocí en una misión hace mucho tiempo, además que también es la novia de Chouji –

Cuando escuche lo último, me sorprendió mucho era la novia de Chouji san, eso quería decir….

–Entonces el favor que te pidió Chouji-san era…-

–Exacto, Tsunade-Obachan justo había enviado a Chouji a una misión, y este fue a nuestra casa para poder pedirme de favor si podía estar con ella, mientras él no estaba y se iba de misión, así que como yo también la conocía, acepte –

Me giro para quedar frente a él, entonces le digo

–Entonces por qué no se lo pidió a Shikamaru-san, supongo que él también la conoce –

–Si él también la conoce, pero Chouji prefirió pedirme a mí, ya que Shikamaru, estaría ocupado con el asunto de su hijo, así que prefirió no molestarlo –

Ahora comenzaba a comprender las cosas, pero había algo que aún no se resolvía

–Naruto-kun, si Chouji-san te pidió ese favor, porque seguiste estando con ella, se supone que el llego hace dos semanas atrás –

Veo a mi rubio novio colocarse nervioso y eso me preocupa, asustada vuelvo a preguntar

–¿Te encuentras bien Naruto-kun? – puse mi mano en su mejilla, y el al instante me observa y me responde

–La verdad seguí viéndola, porque quería darte una sorpresa – en ese momento me suelta, para luego tomarme la mano y llevarme hacia donde estaba toda ese exquisita comida, y ahora viéndola de más cerca me doy cuenta, que son muchos de mis platos favoritos.

–Bueno veras Hinata…estuve preparando todo esto para ti por dos motivos – me sorprendió lo que me dijo, Naruto había preparado todo esto para mí – Eso quiere decir que tu cocinaste esos platillos – pregunte

–Así es, la verdad es que quería celebrar nuestro segundo aniversario de noviazgo además de pedirte algo – en ese momento se agalla quedando en cuclillas, toma un pequeño plato en el cual se encontraba un par de rollos de canela, me los levanta y me dice

–Hinata Hyuuga, aceptas ser mi esposa? – al escuchar su preposición me asombro mucho, ya que además al centro de esos rollos se encontraba un hermoso anillo casi transparente con una hermosa piedra rosada

–Le pedí a Misa, que me ayudara a cocinar más bien, que me enseñara a cocinar, porque quería darte esta sorpresa, no quiero siempre estar molestándote con la comida –

–Pero Naruto-kun, para mí no es ninguna molestia cocinarte – me observa y me sonríe tiernamente

–Lo sé, pero aun así quiero ser yo a veces el que te cocine y te prepare tus comidas favoritas, quiero consentirte Hinata – dice un poco sonrojado, a lo que yo lo miro con ternura y me agacho a su altura para decirle

–Acepto – y antes que me dijera algo, le doy un profundo beso, él me toma en brazos y comenzamos a girar mientras seguíamos besándonos, de pronto recuerdo algo que se me estaba olvidando era algo muy importante

–Ahm…Naruto-kun –

–Si dime Hinata – regalándome esa maravillosa sonrisa

–Estoy embarazada…vamos a ser padres –

De pronto veo como Naruto-kun sin perder su sonrisa, cae al suelo desmayado, balbuceando

–Va...mos…a…hac…er…pa…dres –

–Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun por favor reacciona –

Tal vez confundí las cosas al pensar que Naruto-kun me engañaba, pero solamente me lleve la gran sorpresa de que solamente estaba preparando platillos para mí, lo cual ahora disfruto con mucho gusto…pero fue hasta ahora que me di cuenta que todo este lapso fue de cómo preparar una "Receta para una Noticia"

* * *

Bueno espero que sea de agrado esta pequeña historia, perdonen la falta de ortografía, sin mas que decirle y lo vuelvo a decir, muchas gracias por haberse tomado la molestia en haber leído otro proyecto mio

Se despide

**Heero Root **


End file.
